


Welsh Dragons and English Roses

by send_tudes



Series: The Tudors [1]
Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Richard III - Shakespeare, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Other, actually nvm this is the least accurate fic you'll read, but happy ending, but hey, feel free to correct me tho, historical fiction - Freeform, i clear henry vii's name, i try to keep this as historically accurate as possible, no one is an evil villain, philippa gregory leave them alone, the title is cliche i am aware, thnx shakespeare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_tudes/pseuds/send_tudes
Summary: Set in the Wars of the Roses and the first in the Tudor Book series that I'm planning. If you're tired of p gregz's "historical" fiction this is the book for you.Disclaimer: It's not completely historically accurate, like every other work in this area. I do take some liberties but I'll try to do my best in terms of accuracy,
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England & Elizabeth of York Queen of England, Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Edward IV of England/Elizabeth Woodville, Elizabeth of York Queen of England/Henry VII of England, Henry VII of England & Jasper Tudor, Margaret Beaufort & Elizabeth of York Queen of England & Henry VII of England, Margaret Beaufort & Henry VII of England, others, others (I'll add them later_
Series: The Tudors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Welsh Dragons and English Roses

**I- A Princess**

He looked across the hall and went straight to the queen’s chambers, soliciting a weary, panting maid.

  
“What her grace had?”

  
"Whatsoever the queen’s grace hath here within, sure tis a fool that standeth there without."

“It’s a girl, your grace. A healthy girl!” the lady in waiting squeezed queen Elizabeth’s warm hand. The queen responded with a fleeting smile, clearly not recovered.

  
“How does my lady daughter?” a commanding voice echoed at the doors. The women hastened to drop to their knees to make way for the royal majesty of king Edward, who looked joyful; yet disappointment lingered, if ever so slightly.

  
“Your majesty,” murmured Lady Rivers, the queen’s mother, handing the newborn into her father’s strong arms.

Elizabeth of York looked into her father’s eyes. She was unexpected, not bringing the multitude of joy that had been expected of a prince of wales, but she was his daughter, nonetheless.

“May her highness shortly be joined by brothers,” said her royal father. “Elizabeth, we shall call her, after her serene mother.”

**II- A Surprise**

  
Excruciating pain.

That’s all the tiny Henry Tudor would remember of his birth for a few days to come before the feeble memory faded away clumsily.

When the midwife handed the skinny child into his mother’s arms, the 13 year old child had cried. Out of joy. After all that suffering, here he was. Tiny and helpless.

But so powerful.

Named Henry after the triumphant kings of the house of Lancaster, he barely cried. Unfortunately, Margaret Beaufort reflected sadly, the child’s first brush with death had come so early.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I am aware it's short sorry.


End file.
